Break Up In the End
by happinessinthedarktimes
Summary: How did Cora and Dean ever begin the weird relationship they had? Find out here... One-shot that goes along with my story Fall For You.. Dean/OC Rated for language.


**_AN: So this is a one shot that goes along with my story Fall For You... I put it under the crossover section because it's mainly Dean and Cora... Can probably be read as a stand alone... but also makes a lot more sense if you check out my other story... Drop a review and let me know what you think.. I'd be willing to add more if people are interested! And for all of you Fall For You readers that read this.. Thanks for all of the support! Love ya'll! Happy reading lovelies._**

 _I still walk in that bar a little drunkI still ask you what you're drinking, what's your nameI still kiss you by the shuffleboard, last call at 2AMEven though we break up in the end_

 _-Break Up In The End by Cole Swindell_

Cora 16 Dean 21

I sighed as I sat at the bar in the little run down town that I didn't even remember the name of. I'd just finished a salt and burn the next town over and was just looking to relax. I pulled my fake ID out and slammed it on the counter along with a ten-dollar bill as the bar tender walked over. The woman picked up the ID and nodded at it passing it back to me.

"What can I get ya dear?" I eyed the bartender's name tag.

"Just a bud light for now, Missy. Thanks." The bartender nodded and dropped the drink off before heading away. I pulled my phone out and eyed the numerous missed calls and texts I'd received. The only people I was actively responding to were my dad, Laura, and Uncle Bobby. I clicked on Derek's name and glared at the messages that I had never responded to.

 _Where are you? I thought we were studying tonight?_

 _Hey dick breath answer your phone._

 _You could've told me you were going on a hunt asshole._

I laughed sarcastically to myself as I finished my beer.

"You could've told me you were fucking an Argent, asshole." I muttered under my breath. I held up my empty beer in signal, and Missy nodded acknowledging it. As the bar tender dropped it off, I twisted my head to look at the door as it opened. A small smile broke out on my face as I recognized the man who walked in.

 **Dean**

Dean pretended that he didn't stumble the in slightest as he headed towards the bar. He'd only had a couple, but who doesn't after a hunt. Especially one they kicked ass on. He'd left his dad back at the hotel, in hopes of getting some alone time, or time away from his dad anyway. Dean was so focused on getting more alcohol into his system that he didn't even notice the girl on the stool next to him, until the bar tender had dropped his beer off. It was the familiar snort of amusement that had him turning his head. The brunette sixteen year old smiled widely at the twenty one year old. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the beer.

 **Cora**

"Hey Dean-o." I said, happy to see the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked curiously. I scowled at him.

"I just finished a hunt the next town over. I wanted a drink." Dean nodded in understanding.

"How'd you get that?" He asked motioning towards the beer. I rolled my eyes and took a long swig.

"I have my ways." Dean snorted and took a sip of his beer. I watched with interest as Dean removed his coat. I bit my lip admiring the muscles that his t-shirt exposed.

"What's your shot of choice?" Dean asked. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Mmm, probably tequila." Dean raised an arm getting Missy's attention.

"Can I get 3 rounds of tequila for my long-lost friend and I?" Dean hollered. Missy nodded and got to work.

"Long lost friend, huh?" Dean eyed the girl up and down.

"Yeah, what's it been like two years? Look at you, you're all grown up." Dean told the girl eying me up and down. It was true, at three weeks away from seventeen I easily passed for twenty-one. I shrugged and winked at Dean.

"That's what happens. You've grown up some though too I see." Dean's next response was cut off by Missy setting down the shots. Dean pushed three towards me and kept the other three for himself. I reached out and grabbed the salt and lime. Dean followed suit and we clinked shot glasses before taking the shot. Salt, shot, lime, both of us groaned as we slammed the lime to our mouths trying to wash away the tequila taste.

* * *

Five shots and two beers more later, each, Dean and I were sitting in a booth in the corner, I was spilling my guts about the real reason I was at the bar.

".. And I mean, she's a hunter for fuck's sake. How stupid can he fucking be?" I seethed in irritation.

"Cora, you're a hunter." Dean pointed out with a laugh. I glared at Dean.

"That's so different. I don't hunt werewolves, and I grew up with the Hales. I would never do anything to hurt them. I'd die for them. Her though. She's a fucking Argent, Dean. she's literally trained her whole life just to kill werewolves, and now she's "in love" with a sixteen-year-old that's four years younger than her and is the son of the most powerful Alpha out there? He's fucking stupid." Dean hmmed.

"Well you make some good points. But you can't lie that you're also jealous." I went to argue, but Dean cut me off. "Look, you're drunk, I'm drunk. I'm not ruining this buzz because Derek Hale is too stupid to see what's right in front of him." I smiled at Dean in surprise.

"Okay so what do you suggest?" I asked leaning towards him. Dean eyed me for a moment.

"Well, I'm drunk enough that if you asked me to dance, I'd probably say yes." Dean told me with a smirk. I smiled brightly.

"Any song requests?" Dean shook his head and headed to the bar to get another drink while I headed to the jukebox. Clicking through the songs, I smiled when I came across a favorite of mine, and a guilty pleasure of Dean's. I heard my drunk companion let out a holler of approval at my song choice as he came rushing back and pulled me into his arms and began twirling me around. I laughed as Dean began to sing along to Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer lyrics as they spewed from the speakers. As we danced I couldn't help admiring how carefree Dean felt. I quickly dropped the weight from my shoulder's, the Derek sized weight anyway, and laughed freely as Dean spun me around. As the song came to an end Dean went for a more dramatic move and spun me out before tugging me back to him quickly.

Neither of them really knew how exactly it happened, but as he spun me in, he pulled me just a little closer than normal and as we ended up nose to nose both breathing heavily from laughter and exertion, and as we stared into each other's eyes, something just clicked for a moment. Dean moved first dipping his head down and pressing his lips firmly against mine. I reached up and threw my arms around his shoulder's pulling myself closer and kissing him back. We pulled away after a moment and I smiled shyly into Dean's eyes.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked. Dean nodded and placed another softer kiss against my lips before untangling himself from me and heading to the bar to take care of our tabs.

Dean parked the impala in front of my hotel room and quickly followed me inside. As we entered he grabbed me and pulled me close, kissing me passionately. My hands reached forward and grabbed the bottom of Dean's shirt and pulled it over his head. As Dean leaned back in, he began to kiss along my neck causing me to moan out in pleasure. I raked my nails down his chest, slowly moving lower and lower. When my hands reached his pants and began to undo his belt buckle however, it was as if a glass of cold water was dumped on him. He backed away from me quickly, panting heavily. I shot him a confused look.

"What?" I asked worriedly. Dean groaned and wiped a hand down his face.

"Fuck, Cor. We can't do this. You're only 16 for god's sake." Dean ground out. I rolled me eyes.

"Seriously?" Dean shot me an angry glare and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"Yes seriously. Christ. Shit." Dean cursed angry at himself for what almost happened. "I'm- fuck I gotta go."

"No wait. Dean please stay. We can literally just sleep. I just- I don't want to be by myself. Please?" Dean sighed.

"Alright, but just sleep. That's it." I nodded in agreement and crawled into the bed, Dean sighed once more and stripped down to his boxers and climbed in after me. He turned the lamp off next to the bed and the room descended into darkness. An awkwardness settled over the us. After a few minutes, Dean rolled his eyes and reached over. He pulled me over and settled me against his chest. I cuddled right into him and we both smiled at the feeling of the contact.

* * *

The next morning Dean and I sat at a booth in a diner eating breakfast.

"Dean can I ask you something?" I asked as I pushed my food around my plate. Dean nodded as he shoved a giant piece of his pancakes into his mouth.

"Last night… Did you stop.. only because I'm sixteen? Or.."

"Only because you're sixteen Cor."

"So when I turn 18 if I want to we could… pick up where we left off?" Dean quirked an eyebrow and set his fork down on the table.

"Cora… I don't want you waiting around for me… I can- I can't make any promises… Or commit… This life, I'm more in it than you are… and I just… I don't know…"

"I'm not talking about a commitment Dean. I get the life. I really do... and I can't expect you to make some commitment to me knowing that I'm in love with someone else... I'm just saying. If I turn 18 and we're still both how we are now… if there's still a spark there. Would you be willing to try something? Even if it's just us together when we're together and not when we're not?" I explained as I stared at the man in front of me. Dean was silent for a moment.

"Of course. I'd be stupider than Hale, if I didn't agree to that." He said with a cheeky grin. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay then."

* * *

Cora 16 Derek 16

one week post Hale fire*

I stared up at the clouds as Derek, Laura and I laid out in the back yard.

"What's the plan for your birthday tomorrow, C?" Laura asked breaking the silence.

"Well I figured you guys wouldn't really feel up to doing anything, and Dean offered to come take me to dinner, so that's really all I have planned." Derek scoffed from beside me. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Something you want to say, D?" I asked sitting up and turning to look at him.

"I'm just thinking about how much I'm sure your dad would love the fact that his daughter's screwing a 21-year-old." I rolled my eyes at Derek.

"Contrary to whatever stupid fucking idea you've got stuck in your head, I'm not having sex with Dean." I told him in irritation.

"Stupid fucking idea? I fucking heard you tell Laura you slept with him after your last hunt a few weeks ago." Derek said sitting up and glaring at me. Laura let out a laugh from next to me and a grin broke out on my face.

"Derek Hale were you eavesdropping on us?" Derek just scowled at me. I snickered. "Maybe if you were better at it, or just listened to the whole damn conversation you would've gotten the whole story. Like the fact that I tried to have sex with Dean, but he wouldn't go for it because of the age thing. So, we literally just slept together. That's it."

"Seriously?" Derek asked in embarrassment. Laura snickered and stood.

"Seriously Der. Listen to her heart she isn't lying. So, you can quit being a dick to her about it." She told him before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I called after Laura. She stopped and turned back with a smirk on my face.

"I'm gonna go con Anna into giving me some alcohol and some of her special concoctions, we're getting drunk and celebrating your birthday tonight." With that she turned on me heel and stalked away.


End file.
